Many image forming devices, such as printers, can produce print media having color print or black print or both. In many situations, a client computer that sends documents to the printer for printing allows a user to specify the print mode or configuration in which a printer is to print such documents. However, in some situations it may be undesirable to allow users to print in one print mode or the other. For example, owners of a local area network may not wish users on the network to print documents in color unless necessary to reduce the cost of printing documents in color. In other situations, where a user is given the flexibility of selecting the print configuration, it may be undesirable to specify the print mode at the client computer. Setting the proper configuration at the client computer can be cumbersome to many users because it involves navigation through steps in an unfamiliar software application such as a print driver. This can be time consuming and expensive in situations where a change in print mode between sets of copies, for example, is desired and where print media having the wrong print is produced due to a failure to properly specify the print mode for various documents.